Generation VI
mod 4}}|0=X|1=Y|2=Omega Ruby|3=Alpha Sapphire}} |size=250px |primary=X |secondary=Y |maingames= |suffix= |region=Kalos |otherrpg= |remakes=III |storage= |ndex=721 |debuten=October 12, 2013 |debutjp=October 12, 2013 |enden=November 18, 2016 |endjp=November 18, 2016 }} The sixth generationHidden Power of Masuda (Japanese: sixth generation,増田部長のめざめるパワー rendered as among fans) of Pokémon is the sixth installment of the Pokémon video game series, starting with in 2013 and concluding with in 2014. This generation saw the debut of 72 new Pokémon species (for a total of 721), as well as the introduction of the Kalos region and the return of the Hoenn region. The games of the sixth generation are in full 3D and are presented on the Nintendo 3DS, a first for the core series. History The sixth generation of Pokémon was announced with the reveal of on January 8, 2013. These games were released internationally in October of the same year; the tie-in anime series began airing one week later. Pokémon X and Y continued the established tradition of two paired games with slight variations between the two versions. Between them, these games introduced 72 new Pokémon species, 57 new moves, and 26 new Abilities. New gameplay advances were added, including a new battle mechanic called Mega Evolution. Among other changes, the games' type chart was modified for the first time since Generation II, some twelve years earlier: - and moves now have normal effectiveness against s and a new type has been introduced. The second pairing of games in Generation VI was announced on May 7, 2014. , which are remakes of the third-generation , were released worldwide for the Nintendo 3DS in November 2014. The Generation VI games are not isolated from previous iterations and can communicate with the fifth-generation games through an online application known as Pokémon Bank. This feature, which is available for download from the Nintendo eShop, acts primarily as online storage for Pokémon species. It was first launched in Japan on December 25, 2013, although unexpectedly high demand forced it to close and relaunch the following January. International markets received the Pokémon Bank in February 2014. An extension of the Pokémon Bank called the Poké Transporter allows players to send Pokémon from their fifth-generation games to their X and Y cartridges via the cloud. Combining the Poké Transporter with the earlier Pal Park (from ) and Poké Transfer (from Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2) allows players to transfer Pokémon from to their sixth-generation games. In-game continuity X and Y occur two years after , thus being contemporaneous with . Looker, who has made appearances in Generation IV and Generation V games, is found in Kalos. take place at least some years before Black and White, as the Royal Unova is stated to be currently under construction and scheduled to be complete in an unspecified number of years. These games, therefore, also take place some time prior to the events of X and Y; further, if they are contemporaneous with the events of it follows that they are also contemporaneous with . However, the overall continuity between the sixth generation games and those that precede them is not especially clear. In-game dialogue in suggests that the sixth generation games might take place in an alternate universe parallel to the universe in which the earlier games are contained. During the Delta Episode at Mossdeep Space Center, Zinnia hints that there might be another version of Hoenn that has not discovered Mega Evolution: :"My people know it. From generation to generation, we pass along the lore about the distortions in the world borne by the Mega Evolution mechanism. And about the existence of another world, which we have long observed to be just like this one and yet not the same... That's right. A Hoenn region that's almost exactly like this one we live in. Filled with Pokémon and people like us. A world where maybe the evolution of Pokémon took a slightly different path, where Mega Evolution is unknown... A world where that war 3,000 years ago...never happened. A world where the ultimate weapon was never even built. And in that Hoenn of that world... What would happen if one day, out of the blue, a meteoroid appeared? What would happen to the people of that world, without the technology to destroy the meteoroid or the power to warp it away? ... Looks like it's beyond the power of your imagination." Zinnia's comments apparently describe the world of . The possibility of alternate universes gives some ambiguity to any perceived inter-generational continuity between the first five generations and the sixth; it is worth noting that the existence of alternate dimensions in the Pokémon universe has been explored in previous games, notably the Distortion World of , as well as in the and spinoff games. Advances in gameplay The advancements introduced in Generation VI include: * The addition of , bringing the total to 721. Only one evolution from a Pokémon featured in a previous generation is found: , a new evolution. * The introduction of the type (the first such introduction since Generation II) to balance out the , , and types. * The addition of , bringing the total to 621. * The addition of , bringing the total to 191. * The games now feature a completely three dimensional environment, as well as a new 3D battle system with 3D models for Pokémon as opposed to 2D sprites. * A new battle mechanic, Mega Evolution, which can only happen during a battle and will wear off once the battle ends. This is only available for certain Pokémon. * Another region to explore, the Kalos region, far away from the previous five and based on . * A new villainous team, Team Flare, whose goal is to make money and create a beautiful world for themselves and eliminate all who don't meet their standards. * The ability for the to walk in an eight directional grid as opposed to the four directional grid that has been common in all the preceding games. * Three new battle modes: ** A new battle mode called Sky Battles, where only certain Pokémon, or those whose Ability is can participate. ** Another battle mode called Horde Encounters, where multiple wild Pokémon will engage in a battle against one of the player's Pokémon. **The third format is known as an Inverse Battle, which completely reverses type matchups. * The introduction of ambush encounters, occurrences where wild Pokémon chase the player or jumping at them from a hiding place to initiate a Pokémon battle, somewhat similar to the phenomena mechanic. * The addition of Super Training, a way to increase a Pokémon's EVs. * The addition of customization for the player, with the ability to choose a variety of outfits to wear at any time. * The new Pokémon Bank, an online Nintendo 3DS application that will allow the storage of up to 3,000 Pokémon through the payment of an annual fee. * TMs have been expanded from 95 to 100. Alterations from Generation V * Badges are once again needed in order to use HM field moves. * is no longer found. * The abandonment of the Pokémon Musical and the Pokémon World Tournament. * The abandonment of seasons. * The abandonment of Pokémon outbreaks and phenomena. * The abandonment of mail and < >'s PC. * The abandonment of the footprints in the Pokédex. * A change in the types of three moves ( , and ). All formerly , they are now . * The addition of as a pure type for , , , , and , primary type for and and secondary type for , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Twenty-eight Pokémon from earlier generations receive a 10-point increase in one of their base stats. They are , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** receives a 10-point increase each in two of its base stats. * Pokémon can now evolve after a battle even if they are knocked out or if the player lost. * Pokémon obtained in Generation VI have a on their summary screen. * The player can no longer register screens, such as Pokédex entries. * Various changes were made to the experience system: ** When multiple Pokémon participate in battle, each now gets full experience instead of a fraction of the experience. ** The experience formula no longer takes in account difference between Pokémon's levels. ** The Exp. Share is now a Key Item and gives experience to all Pokémon in the party that did not participate in battle. ** Experience is now gained after catching a wild Pokémon. * Some Pokémon's classification via body styles is changed, such as 's. * When a named character speaks, the message box no longer starts with their name and a colon, except Double Battle trainers and in the Battle Chateau. * Significant s no longer speak in the middle of a battle. * The battle music no longer changes at low HP or when a Gym Leader sends out their last Pokémon. * The type chart has slightly changed from Generation V: : Further additions in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire * New Mega Evolutions and the addition of Primal Reversion, a related mechanic. * Trainer horde battles are introduced. * The addition of Mirage spots. * The implementation of Soaring, a new mode of transportation. * Four new moves are introduced: , , , and , belonging to , , , and Unbound, respectively, bringing the total to 621. * Three new Abilities are introduced: , , and for Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, and Mega Rayquaza respectively, bringing the total to 191. * The reintroduction of Pokémon Contests, under the name of Pokémon Contest Spectacular. * The reintroduction of Secret Bases, now referred as Super-Secret Bases. Region Kalos The Kalos region was introduced in . This region is geographically isolated and has no close ties with any other region introduced prior to Generation VI. Starter Pokémon The starters of the sixth Generation follow the traditional / / trio setup. At the beginning of the game, the player must choose between the Grass-type , the Fire-type and the Water-type . Gym Leaders Like the other five regions, Kalos has its own set of eight Gym Leaders who give out unique Badges and TMs after being defeated. Defeating all eight Gym Leaders grants access to the . Hoenn Hoenn was featured in Generation VI in , a pair of remakes of the Generation III games . Starter Pokémon As in other remakes, the starters of Hoenn remain the same as they did in Generation III. Professor Birch gives , , or to the player as thanks for using it to save him from a . Gym Leaders Hoenn's Gym Leaders are the same as they were in , but with some giving out different TMs than they gave out in Generation III. Discussion of Generation VI Kalos thematic motif The sixth generation focuses on the concept of beauty and different aspects related to it, such as balance and harmony. Fashion and different forms of art are featured considerably in the newly introduced region, whose name comes from the Greek word for beauty.http://mynintendonews.com/2013/07/05/japan-expo-reveals-pokemon-x-y-inspiration-details/ The mascots of the primary versions, and , reflect the concepts of harmony and balance, being the "Life" and "Destruction" Pokémon, respectively. The villainous team's actions and motives also reflect the beauty theme, as they strive to create "a beautiful world" by any means necessary. English title screens Japanese title screens Trivia * Generation VI introduced the fewest new: ** , with 72. *** Legendary Pokémon, with three. ** Moves, with 62. ** Abilities, with 27. * Generation VI is the only generation in which: ** Gym Leaders in games that are not remakes hand out TMs containing moves from older generations. ** It is possible to import Pokémon from previous generations, but is not required in order to complete the National Pokédex (excluding Mythical Pokémon). ** No region is featured in more than two games. ** , , the Kanto Gym Leaders, and Lance do not appear. * Generation VI is also the only generation that did not introduce: ** A pure and Pokémon. ** A pseudo-legendary Pokémon with two types. ** A new Gym Leader or Elite Four member specializing in Pokémon. ** A new type of Poké Ball. ** A numbered water route. ** A new move. ** A new move for every type that existed during that generation. ** A Pokemon that evolves by Friendship after its introduction. *Generation VI is the first generation to introduce: ** New moves between games. Of the 62 moves introduced, four of them were introduced in and are not programmed into . As a result, Pokémon in the former that know these moves cannot be traded to the latter. ** A Pokémon with Normal as its secondary type. ** A dual-type evolution line with Flying as primary type. ** A Fire/Water Pokémon, with all types now having been paired with Water. ** A Fighting/Flying Pokémon, with all types now having been paired with Flying. * Generation VI relieved restrictions on formatting that were evident in previous generations: ** The nickname character limit has been increased from 5 to 6 in Japanese and Korean, and from 10 to 12 in Western languages. ** The player name character limit has been increased from 5 to 6 in Japanese and Korean, and from 7 to 12 in Western languages. ** The names of all moves, items and introduced before Generation VI are no longer limited to 12 characters, including any spaces. Some of these names were re-formatted; for example, Selfdestruct was renamed . * Generation VI leaves the most extra room in the PC if one captures exactly one of each species of Pokémon, with there being 930 spaces and 721 Pokémon. * Generation VI is the only completed generation not to revisit its new region after the original paired games. * Generation VI contains the core series games with the shortest English titles: have one letter each. * Generation VI is the first generation in which games were released on the same date worldwide. References Category:Games de:Sechste Spielgeneration es:Sexta generación fr:Sixième génération it:Sesta generazione ja:第六世代 zh:第六世代